This is a study, using ethnographic and ethno-historical methods, designed to explore the effects on employment, on working conditions and on several measures of community mental and economic well-being, of business decisions to expand, to diversify, to introduce technological changes, lay-off workers, to shut down operations, to re-locate operations, to declare bankruptcy, to merge operations with those of other employers, to "take" strikes, to address legal requirements regarding health and safety, fair labor standards and environmental quality, to renegotiate labor agreements and to experiment with workplace reforms, in longitudinal perspective. Investigations of the impacts of these decisions, from 1966 to 1976, will be conducted in Muskegon, Michigan; Nashville, Tenn.; and Grand Haven, Michigan. These sites represent three different types of metropolitan areas; the sites have been selected with an eye to the P.I.'s accessess to informants and respondents and to their industrial, political and economic characters. Measures of community well-being will be constructed from data, among others, on community participation patterns of citizens, on the utilization of health services and from public and private agencies concerned with unemployment and family welfare.